


New Earth - New Love

by rabauke_2504



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Early Relationship, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Multi, New Earth, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Post-Episode: 02e25 Resolutions, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, postcoital fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabauke_2504/pseuds/rabauke_2504
Summary: After finally accepting the fact that they maybe never leave the planet "New Earth" Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay and Mike Ayala manage to make themselves a home there. Being the only people on this planet and spending days and nights so close together Chakotay and Mike Ayala decide to tell Kathryn Janeway finally about their feelings for her. Kathryn who reciprocate these feelings struggles with letting them in. One evening Kathryn decides that enough is enough. She wants to take the next step in their forming relationship.
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Bare Right in Front of You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by this manip I made the other day.
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
> 
> 
> Again THANK YOU Jane_dee01 for your input. This story was originally planned as a one chapter story but sometimes things don't go as planned and so this multiple chapter fan fiction was written.
> 
> Again please be aware that English isn't my native language and that I am not a valid writer. This story didn't see a beta reader. Grammar and spelling mistakes can surely be found. Objective criticism is appreciated so I know what I can do better. :-)
> 
> These wonderful characters don't belong to me but I surely love them. Especially when they are together :-) 
> 
> WARNING! If you feel uncomfortable with sexual content this story maybe one you should not read.

Yesterday evening Chakotay, Mike and Kathryn had another talk about their feelings and their forming relationship. It seemed they talked about nothing else lately. The “Boys” had been nothing but wonderful to Kathryn. It was she who still struggled with letting someone in. After what she experienced throughout her life she was afraid to get her heart broken again. But Mike then pointed out that closing your heart and putting everything on hold isn’t a solution. And that living a full life includes joy and pain, laughter and cries, love and hate. And that in the end she would only regret things she didn’t do.

Chakotay assured her then that he and Mike would give her all the time she needed and that she shouldn’t be afraid to come to them whenever she was ready. Mike only nodded and Kathryn felt her eyes getting misty. She was so happy and grateful in this moment to have them at her side. And at the same time she felt bad to let them dangle for so long.

She then left for bed and laid there a long time thinking everything over. One thing was crystal clear to her. She loved them both very much and wanted them with every fibre of her body. But she felt like such a coward because the she stood in her own way. And that had to change. So her mind was reeling and suddenly she got an idea. With a big grin on her face Kathryn finally drifted off to sleep. She hadn’t slept that well in ages.

When Kathryn awoke the next morning with the sun shining through the window she already noticed the smell of coffee in the air and smiled to herself. Her body already tingled with excitement about the prospect that she would set her plan into action in a few moments. So Kathryn got up and went outside on the patio where the three of them usually had their breakfast. Chakotay and Alaya were busy setting the breakfast table and didn’t notice Kathryn coming out of the door. She was leaning against one of the long French windows. Kathryn watched them with amusement and then, to get their attention said “Mmmmmh! That looks and smells wonderful!” Almost simultaneously Chakotay and Mike turned around to wish Kathryn a “Good Morning” but when they saw the vision in front of them they weren’t able to utter one word. In front of them stood a very sexy Kathryn Janeway wearing nothing but a very transparent white ankle length night gown. She didn’t bother to put a bra or briefs on and so the men saw a glimpse of her beautiful body for the very first time and gulped. When she saw them staring but not saying anything Kathryn became a little nervous. She was a confident woman and not that vain at all but like everyone she needed approval every now and then. Especially from the ones she loved and wanted to please.

Mike noticed the small change on Kathryn’s face and was finally able to utter at least the word “beautiful” before Kathryn would have fled the patio in embarrassment. Kathryn tried to hold eye contact with Mike asking him quietly “Do you think so?” to which Mike could only nod with a bright smile on his face. Kathryn immediately smiled back and noticed the relief she felt. But that feeling was only short-lived. When she looked at Chakotay he still seemed a little “shocked”. He only stood there still staring at the woman in front of him. Kathryn almost didn’t dare to ask but she had to know anyway. “And you Chakotay?” The mention of his name seemed to bring him out of his trance because his head finally snapped up. “Honestly Kathryn I can’t find the right words …”

Kathryn noticed panic settling in. What if she wasn’t enough for him?

"… to describe how beautiful you really are. You’re a real piece of art Kathryn Janeway.” Kathryn looked in disbelief at Chakotay. To lighten the mood Alaya added “The man is right you know?” Kathryn felt the weight lifting of her shoulders. She didn't care in this moment that she had to cry and tears were running down her cheeks.

Chakotay and Mike looked alarmed at each other. “Kathryn? Honey are you alright?” Mike asked. “Is there something wrong Kathryn?” Chakotay wanted to know.

Kathryn shook her head “No… it’s just that I was so nervous what you might think of me. I know we talked about it again last evening and that you two would give me all the time I need but the truth is I love you both so much and I need and want you two so badly. It almost physically hurts.” Before Kathryn knew it the two men were at her side. Chakotay pulled her in a big bear hug and Alaya was wrapping his hands around her waist from behind placing a kiss on her shoulder. “And we love and want you too Kathryn Janeway” Chakotay whispered into her ear. “Yeah! Especially when you look as sexy as you do right now. But please don’t get me wrong. I think you look always sexy. Do you know how often I wondered what you must look like under this Starfleet uniform? I am very glad you revealed this secret.” Mike said between kisses which he placed on Kathryn’s neck. “Oh you weren’t alone with this Mike.” Chakotay added while wiping Kathryn’s tears away and giving her his dimpled smile. In that moment Kathryn knew everything would be alright.


	2. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kathryn suprised Chakotay and Mike with her choice of outfit the two men have a talk under four eyes about the woman who has captured their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again there was no beta reading for this chapter. Please take in mind that I am not an English native speaker. If you have suggestions what I can improve please let me know :-)

The trio stood tightly embraced on the patio and enjoyed the closeness. Especially Kathryn realized how much she had missed the physical contact with another person. Suddenly they were interrupted by Mike’s growling stomach. “It looks like someone really needs breakfast.” Kathryn grinned. “I am sorry. You know I have a large energy consumption and need food.” Mike tried to defend himself jokingly. “You’re right Mike. It’s already late morning and breakfast is definitely in order. After all we have still some work to do today.” Chakotay agreed. “I just go to the bath room to freshen up and get ready for the day. I will be with you soon.” Kathryn left for the bathroom while Chakotay and Mike continued preparing breakfast.

When Kathryn joined them awhile later she was wearing a light blue dress. This morning breakfast felt different but in a very positive way. Mike, Chakotay and Kathryn were laughing so much and showed their affection towards each other very openly. When Chakotay poured Kathryn another cup of coffee he leaned down, over the table giving her a kiss on the top of her hair. Mike who sat next to Kathryn at the table enjoyed having his left arm around her shoulders and tenderly stroking Kathryn’s left arm. Kathryn wasn’t shy either. She enjoyed feeding Mike with with some fruits and waffles and holding Chakotay’s hand across the table, stroking his hand with her thumb. Life just felt beautiful for Kathryn in that moment and she was more than happy that she took the plunge earlier. It seemed that the last barriers between them were removed and Kathryn was looking forward to really consummate their intimate relationship.

After breakfast Chakotay and his best friend Mike decided to go into the woods to collect some more wood. They were in the middle of building a boat and ran out of material the day before. When they showed Kathryn their drafts on the computer the other day she was excited to explore the river by boat. While walking through the woods the two of them had another one of their “Men Talks”.

“What an eventful morning!” Chakotay started the conversation. “Oh, indeed it was. I never thought that Kathryn coming to us would happen so quickly. But I am happy she came.” Mike said. “I am very happy about it, too. I hope Kathryn really felt fine after we told her that she has nothing to worry about. At least she seemed more relaxed at the breakfast table. I sometimes wonder what’s going on in that beautiful head of hers?” Chakotay mused. “I wonder, too. I wish she could see herself through our eyes. Then she would know how beautiful she really is. I mean after what I have seen this morning I can only say she’s a stunner.” Mike stated. “From head to toe she’s just perfect. Her breasts are even more beautiful than I imagined.” Chakotay said adoringly. “They are magnificent. And surely you have seen her curves and the tiny curls? She surely tastes delicious. I already get hard thinking about it. Sorry Chakotay, I know that was out of line. We’re talking about Kathryn here.”

“Don’t be.” Chakotay assured him. “She has the very same effect on me. Let me tell you that Kathryn Janeway is a little minx and she knows it. She’s just too afraid and shy to show it at the moment.” “Then we should help her to lose her fear and get rid of her shyness.” Mike suggested. “We definitely should. And I am really looking forward to it. Mike how about we make a detour and pass by the river? I have the feeling I need a cool down.” Chakotay grinned a little embarrassed. “Kathryn?” “What do you think? Of course it’s Kathryn!” Chakotay grinned. “Me, too.” Alaya laughed. “Lead the way big guy.” With that the two men made their way to the river before they were able to start the day's work. 


	3. Love is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful and productive day Kathryn, Chakotay and Mike finally spend their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't afford a beta reader. *lol*. Please take in mind that I am not an English native speaker and I am no expert on writing smut. If you have suggestions what I can improve please let me know :-)

Due to the fact that they had a late breakfast, Chakotay and Mike wanted to finish their boat and the warm weather the three decided to skip lunch and have an early dinner instead. Kathryn was just in the middle of cutting tomatoes when Chakotay came excitedly into the kitchen grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the house. Kathryn seemed a little confused first but was suddenly very happy and felt so proud when she stood in front of the boat which was completed now.

“You did it?” she asked with a big grin. Chakotay smiled back at her and Mike said “I just made the finishing touch with the name.” "And now we would like the most beautiful woman on this planet to do us the honour to baptize the ship.” Chakotay chimed in.  
Kathryn looked in disbelief when she saw Chakotay getting a bottle of champagne out from the bottom of the boat. “I extra saved a few replicator rations for this.” “You’re incorrigible Chakotay." Kathryn grinned and shook her head. "So how did you name her?” “See for yourself.” Mike responded while taking a step aside so the boat’s name was revealed. “Voyager!” Kathryn gasped noticing the lump forming in her throat and her eyes getting wet. “She’s beautiful.” She said with a very big smile.  
“Yeah and I already know who’s to be her Captain.” Chakotay teased. “So would you do us the honour?” Mike wanted to know again. “It would be my pleasure!” And so the “Voyager” was baptized by no other than Captain Kathryn Janeway. After a small inspection of the boat Kathryn went back to the kitchen to continue the dinner preparations. In the meanwhile Chakotay and Mike each took a quick shower.

Soon after the sun was setting down it could get very cold on New Earth and so Mike started to set the dinner table inside. Chakotay on his part replicated a bottle of white wine for the occasion.

Kathryn was happy to see Chakotay and Mike enjoying her food so much. She was always glad when the two of them prepared something because she hated to cook but today she felt like she wanted to give them something back with making dinner. So she made baked potatoes with sour cream, tomatoe salad and some fish filets. She was thankful that Chakotay helped her with the fish filets. He knew when it was done exactly so the filets didn’t go dry. “That was really good Kathryn.” Mike said while patting his full stomach. “Thank you Mike, but that’s not all. There are still 3 ice sundaes in stases in case you like some dessert.” “I know my sweet tooth would.” Chakotay interrupted. That made Katryn giggle. A sound neither Chakotay nor Mike would get tired to hear. Luckily during the day and during dinner Kathryn was still as relaxed as she was this morning at the breakfast table. The two men saw this as a very positive sign. “Alright I will get the ice sundaes then.” Mike said while getting up from the table.

After they all enjoyed their dessert and cleaned the dinner table the three of them decided to make themselves comfortable on their big sofa. Chakotay poured each of them another glass of wine and then the bottle was empty. “So?” Chakotay asked while he plopped down on the sofa. “Are you two ready for our maiden voyage with the “Voyager”? “You bet I am.” Kathryn said with sparkling eyes. “How could I resist?” Mike added. “Perhaps we are lucky with the weather tomorrow and could already go?” Kathryn suggested with a hint of excitement. “That would be great.” Mike said between two yawns. “But I guess we should call it a night soon then. As glad as I am we could finish the boat I notice that our working in accord today tired me out.” “I don’t feel much different.” Mike concurred.

Suddenly the spark in Kathryn’s eyes was gone and she was staring very concentrated down on her wine glass she held in her hand. Chakotay was the first to notice Kathryn’s mood change. “Kathryn what is it?” First Kathryn didn’t seem to react until she started speaking, still concentrating on her wine glass. “I thought now that we have taken another step in our relationship that we could sleep in one bed together. I know we haven’t discussed everything yet but after this morning …” she trailed off. “Uff!” Mike let out subconsciously. “We don’t have a bed with enough room yet.” Kathryn stared at him thinking he would make up some excuses. How little did Kathryn know that Mike wanted nothing more than sleeping every night next to her. Luckily Chakotay came to the rescue. “No we don’t have yet Mike. But what about for tonight we each get our mattresses from our beds and put them together here in the middle of the living room. So we can sleep together. And the maiden voyage will be postponed. So the two of us” Chakotay looked at Mike “will built a wonderful and comfortable bed with enough room for all of us tomorrow? The wood which is left from building the boat must be enough.” “That’s a wonderful idea” Mike chimed in still kicking himself for letting Kathryn think he didn’t want her. On the contrary, since he saw her this morning he couldn’t forget about her. Even the swim in the river didn’t help him as much as he would have liked. Thankfully he got rid of the tent in his trousers but all in all he still felt horny the entire day. “So what are we waiting for?” Chakotay asked while getting up and went to his room collecting his mattress and bedding. Without saying a word Kathryn followed suit to go to her room to grab her mattress, blanket and pillow.

That was the perfect moment for Mike to talk to her again under four eyes. The door to Kathryn’s room was ajar and she was still fighting with her mattress when Mike knocked on her door frame. “Yeah?” she turned around. “Kathryn? Can we talk for a sec?” Mike asked a little insecure. “Sure, sit down!" she pointed to her bed which was a little messy due to her fight with the mattress. “About earlier…” Mike trailed off when he noticed Kathryn seemed to have lost him there. “… my stupid remark about not having a bed.” He saw recognition in Kathryn’s eyes. “I don’t know what you thought or think about me now. But I just want to let you know that there’s nothing I would love more to do than to share a bed with you and Chakotay for the rest of my days.” Kathryn’s eyes got a little teary again and without warning she hugged him fiercly. “You’re a very beautiful woman Kathryn Janeway and after your “performance” this morning I definitely can’t stop thinking about you and what I would love to do with you.” Mike said while still embracing her and stroking her hair and back. “Is that so?” Kathryn asked teasingly. “Oh that’s really so. Did the big guy tell you that the two of us took to detour along the river this morning? We both really needed a cool down.” To that Kathryn only could laugh. “Chakotay didn’t tell me. I am happy to know I could have that effect on the two of you.” “Yeah you do. And please never forget that you have two men who love you very much and only want you to be happy.” Kathryn and Mike had already moved apart and were looking into each other’s eyes. Mike couldn’t suppress his need for the woman beside him and so he fully kissed Kathryn Janeway for the first time pouring all the love he had for her into this kiss. When they felt the need for air the two of them broke apart and looked at each other and smiled. “So it’s time for bed Kathryn. I guess the big guy already wonders where we got lost. How about you take your blanket and pillow and I carry the mattress for you?” “Deal!” and with that Kathryn gave him another quick kiss on the lips because she could.

“Ah! There you are! Chakotay exclaimed when he saw first Kathryn with her blanket and pillows followed by Mike carrying her mattress entering their living room. “Since you seemed lost I took the liberty to get your mattress already Mike.” “Thanks big guy.” He moved closer to Chakotay. “I had to discuss something with Kathryn first that couldn’t wait. Chakotay already had the suspicion that it could be about earlier when Mike mentioned them not having a proper bed yet. “So is everything alright between the two of you?” he asked in a low tone. “Just perfect. That woman defnitely can kiss and let me tell you she isn’t mad about our swim in the river this morning.” “You kissed her and you told her?” “Yeah but don’t worry big guy. She seemed more than happy to know that she could have such an effect on us. I totally believe you now about our Kathryn being a little minx.” With that he patted Chakotay’s shoulder and left first for the bath room and then for his own room to grab his blanket and pillow. While Chakotay was in the bathroom and Kathryn was clearing away the wine glasses and recycled the bottle Mike lay already down staring at the ceiling and thinking how surreal but also wonderful this all was. It didn’t take long for Chakotay to join him on the floor. When his head hit the pillow Kathryn already left for the bathroom. “So are you excited Mike?” “Like hell. But no matter what happens or doesn’t happen tonight I am more than happy to lay here with the two of you.” “Same here. I would say we should nature takes its turn. That’s the most important lesson I learned from my tribe.” “Akoocheemoya!” Mike sniggered “Hey watch it Mike.” Chakotay laughed hitting him slightly with his pillow.

While the men behaved like teenaged boys talking about their first crush Kathryn was on her way to the bathroom. When she passed by her room she remembered her alluring nightgown. So she collected it on her way and went to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and cleaning her face she watched her reflection in the mirror and felt giddy and excited about the prospect of spending the night finally together with Chakotay and Mike. How often did she miss to have someone beside her just holding her tight and making her feel safe and protected during the night? And now she even had two someones to do that. It couldn’t get any better. Kathryn thought back to this morning when Mike and Chakotay really saw her for the first time. And then about the discussion which lead to this heated kiss with Mike earlier. In that moment she knew that whatever tonight would bring she would try to embrace it fully. If she would come back from the bathroom now and her two loves would be already asleep then so it be. If they were awake and things would go a little further than only kissing and holding each other she wouldn’t deny them. After all she wanted them, too. And so Kathryn started to change and put the nightgown on.

Like this morning she didn’t wear anything underneath. When she entered the living room she noticed by the sound of voices that Chakotay and Mike were still awake and suddenly she felt her pulse quicken. “Hey guys” she almost sounded shy. Chakotay and Mike looked up seeing Kathryn standing there like a goddess in front of their mattresses in that damn nightgown which drove them crazy the whole day. “Hey Kathryn, don’t get me wrong but are you gonna try to kill us?” Chakotay asked. “No but from a very relatable source I got the information that the two of you enjoyed my “performance” this morning and I thought why not repeating it and see where it leads this time?” “I have nothing against repetition.” Mike said stretching his hand out to indicate she should join them on their provisional bed for the night. “Neither do I” Chakotay added, stretching his hand out as well, mimicking Mike’s movement.

Kathryn took each of their hands and landed down with her knees on the mattress. So she sat there in front of them suddenly lost. She knew she wanted to go further but she didn’t know how to do it. It was simply too long ago and with her finance Mark it was all so completely different. Mike and Chakotay looked at each other and a silent agreement passed between them. Tonight was their first night and it was all about Kathryn. She was the one who sets the pace. Before it could get awkward Chakotay took the intiative. “How about I kiss you Kathryn? I know we already had a few quick kisses before but what a about a “real” kiss?” “Yeah I would like to see that.” Mike tried to encourage Kathryn who still seemed a little unsure how to proceed. “Sure. I would love nothing more.” She started smiling. If the kiss was only half as great as the one Mike gave her earlier she could count herself very lucky. As soon as her lips made contact with Chakotay’s mouth she felt that this would be another toe curling kiss. How often did she fantasize of him kissing her or her kissing him. Chakotay really did have a beautiful mouth. The imagination what this mouth would feel like on other parts of her body made her already moan and shudder a little. Mike noticed Kathryn’s reaction. “Whatever you do Chakotay please share your secret. I have the feeling our Kathryn is already very excited.” That comment encouraged the two lovers and so they continued with passionate kisses.

When the kissing was over Chakotay caressed Kathryn’s cheek and looked into her eyes. “You’re okay”” She could only nod. “What about you lay down and relax. We will take care of you. How does that sound?” Mike suggested. “Okay.” Kathryn responded still a little unsure. “And don’t worry love. Tonight is all about you. You set the pace and tell us what you like and what not.” Chakotay told her.  
After being reassured again Kathryn could relax a little more and lay now in the middle of their provisional bed between Chakotay and Mike. “So how about you turn on your belly and I give you one of my neck massages for starters?” Chakotay asked. “What about your beautiful feet Kathryn? I know you were up all day cleaning the house and preparing dinner for us. They surely would welcome a little massage as well.” Mike added. And so Chakotay was kneading Kathryn’s shoulders and neck while Mike’s talented hands took care of her feet. Every now and then Mike and Chakotay would drop a kiss on the spot they just massaged. And it worked, Kathryn became more and more relaxed. “That feels good!” she suddenly moaned with closed eyes and the men knew they did everything right. “I am happy we can make you feel good.” Mike responded while he shoved the nightgown a little higher massaging Kathryn’s calves now.

Chakotay who was still massaging Kathryn’s shoulders whispered into her ear “You like that don’t you?” Kathryn who already felt on fire only nodded slightly. “Then you can’t surely wait for Mike to eat you out later. He told me this morning that you might taste as delicious as you look. As for me I can hardly wait to put your magnificent tits into my mouth and play with them. As you must know I love sucking tits. Would you like that?” Chakotay wanted to make sure. Again Kathryn only nodded. “Then say it.” “Yes” Kathryn only responded. “That’s great but please tell us yourself that you would like me to suck your beautiful tits and Mike to eat your wonderful pussy. You don’t have to be ashamed about voicing your wishes, you know Kathryn. There’s no need for you to hide from us.” “Alright!” she mumbled. “I want you to … oh fuck!” The fact that Kathryn already imagined this scenario and that she had four skilled hands still roaming over her body let Kathryn moan in ecstasy and brought her the first of many orgasms that night. Mike and Chakotay grinned at each other feeling very proud that they could already please their lover.

When Kathryn came down from her height she felt more confident and opened her eyes. If she was honest with herself she already had a thing for dirty talk for a long time. But in the past she wasn’t able to indulge in this out of fear what her former partners might think. Chakotay’s comments encouraged her to finally change that. She turned around so she was lying on her back again. Kathryn looked at Chakotay “Well then Chakotay if you love sucking tits so much why don’t you start?” Then her gaze went to Mike who was still positioned at her feet. “And if you care for a snack Mike you surely know where to find everything, right?” He could only stare at her in disbelief for the moment. Where was the Kathryn from this morning who was afraid she wouldn’t be enough? Where ever she was now Mike wished her all the best and hoped she would never let Kathryn doubt herself again. With that he started to shove her nightgown higher until the part of her body he fantasized about almost all day was revealed. Now that it wasn’t covered anymore it looked even more beautiful and Mike’s appetite was rampant. Before he went to taste her he felt the need to touch her there. Kathryn immediately groaned when she felt Mike’s fingers making contact with her wet folds. “I don’t care if you use your tongue or fingers Mike. Just please do something there. I need you.” “Your wish is my command love” and with this Mike started to kiss Kathryn’s pussy. It didn’t take long until Mike started to use his tongue, taking the time to taste Kathryn. “You’re not only a delicious snack but indeed my favourite thing to eat Kathryn Janeway.” Mike commented before he continued licking her thoroughly.

If that wasn’t already enough of a sensation Kathryn felt Chakotay’s hands carefully pulling down the spaghetti straps of her night gown until he could expose her breasts. “Very beautiful. Let’s see if they feel so soft as they look like." And so Chakotay touched and punched Kathryn’s breasts. “Indeed they do.” Katrhyn’s nipples were already fully erected and for Chakotay it was the invitation to take turns to pinch them and put them into his mouth. In between the two men continued to compliment Kathryn on her beautiful body and told her how lucky they felt that Kathryn let them fuck her. The two men weren’t exaggerating. It really seemed they couldn’t get enough of her and their double assault continued for quite a while.

Kathryn wasn’t able to count how many more orgasms she might have experienced. She was simply caught in a huge wave of lust and pleasure. At one point she felt like her soul must have left her body and she went to heaven. It simply felt wonderful to be cherished and loved in this way. But to feel completely loved and connected Kathryn needed her two lovers inside of her. “Chakotay?” she moaned. “Yes love?” “You said I shouldn’t be afraid to voice my wishes.” “That’s right Kathryn. So what can we do to please you?” “I just feel the need to have Mike and you inside of me.” “Oh you don’t know how much I would love to be inside of you Kathryn.” Mike responded to that. “My cock would be totally happy to sink into you as well Kathryn. He’s already very hard and throbbing and so is Mike’s.” Chakotay whispered into her ear. “So I better take you out of your misery, huh?” Kathryn purred. “We would be very grateful and you surely won’t regret it.” So the man slowly ended their “treatment” to give Kathryn a chance to “breath”.

When she opened her eyes she noticed not only Chakotay but also Mike lying beside her. The two were still wearing their boxers, each of them with a prominent tent in it.  
“So are you ready to take us?” Mike asked while stroking her cheek tenderly. “With pleasure, but it's been a while since I was intimate with someone in this way.” “Don’t worry Kathryn we will manage.” With this Chakotay and Mike pulled their boxers down and all Kathryn could do first was staring when their manhood was revealed. “I just don’t know if I will. Your cocks are so huge.” After the first shock she asked her two lovers "May I?" and they only nooded in agreement. So Kathryin took each of them in her hands and started stroking and inspecting them. “But you know they just look so beautiful, especially now when they are glistening with pre-cum. I definitely need them to fill my holes.” “Then let’s not waste time. With that Chakotay grabbed her and turned her a little around so that Kathryn was facing Mike. Chakotay took her left leg and lifted it a little so he was able to enter her pussy from behind. Mike stroked Kathryn’s face and started kissing her fully on the lips. “Kathryn, you’re so tight. But don’t worry I try to be tender.” Chakotay growled. After a small moment of adjustment Chakotay slowly started to pound into Kathryn and soon she enjoyed Chakotay’s thrust. “Oh Chakotay it feels so good to have you finally inside of me. I dreamt of this for so long.” "I am just as happy love." he answered kissing her shoulder blades.  
Mike moved a little closer so Kathryn was more pinned between the two men now. Mike played with Kathryn’s nipples and had fun rubbing her clit vehemently. Kathryn didn’t know what happened to her being pleasured so much again. “Mike I want you inside me, too.” Kathryn moaned feeling another climax coming soon. “I am more than happy to replace him my dear. But first I want to see Chakotay coming inside of you. You two look already so hot together.” It didn’t take long until Chakotay came inside of Kathryn. When Chakotay slipped out of her he kissed her shoulder and throat and was holding her tightly to him. In the meanwhile Mike had the pleasure to take Kathryn. Again he was careful while entering her but it seemed that after the first successful fuck Kathryn got in ages she was needy now. “Please hurry Mike. I can’t wait anymore.” She told him. “My, my! It seems you’re a needy one Kathryn Janeway.” Chakotay whispered into her ear.“But you know that’s nothing bad.” He felt the need to reassure her in between that she had nothing to worry about. He loved Kathryn just the way she was and luckily so was Mike. “I must say Mike, you fucking Kathryn looks damn hot as well.” “And it feels fucking great Chakotay.” “Yes it does. One of the best fucks I ever had.”  
“Since we are rating here now.” Kathryn said panting “Let me tell you both, you two really can fuck and know what a woman wants.” Chakotay had to grin and suddenly felt the need to put a kiss on Kathryn’s forehead. Apart from the physical part which he enjoyed very much at the moment he loved this woman, body and soul. “Kathryn … fuck…” was all Mike could say when he came very hard inside of her. Kathryn came almost at the same time calling out her two lovers names.

Mike carefully slipped out of Kathryn and the three of them laid huddled together there in the middle of the mattresses. They were exhausted but very happy. Suddenly it hit Kathryn what just happened and she seemed a little tensed. “Oh my …” she only could say. “Kathryn is everything alright.” Mike wanted to know. “I don’t know, I mean … we really just did THAT?” “Yeah we did. And it was amazing.” Mike answered her with a big grin. But Kathryn wasn’t grinning. “I see.” She only could say a little embarrassed. Chakotay who just sat up gave Mike a look making him understand that he would take care of it. “If you two don’t mind. I guess before going to sleep I will better clean up.” With that Mike excused himself giving Chakotay and Kathryn time to talk.

“Kathryn? Are you alright?” “I don’t know.” “Do you regret what we did?” “No it’s just I have never done that before, sleeping with two men at the same time.” Then let me ask you this.” Was there ever a second you felt unwell while we did what we did?” “No.” A shy smile came across her face “On the contrary it felt wonderful.” “That’s the most important thing Kathryn. Again, Mike and I love you. And you enjoying what we just did is part of who you are. Never be afraid of being yourself.” He stroked her cheek and kissed her again. “Thank you! And I love you and Mike, too.”

“That’s good to know.” Mike interrupted them smiling while he came into the room carrying a basin filled with lukewarm water, some cloths and towels. “I hate to interrupt you two love birds but I guess it’s time to clean up and hit the sheets now. I heard there’s a bed to be built tomorrow.” Kathryn wanted to take the cloth when Mike stopped her. “Not so fast young lady. You lay back and let “Uncle Mike” take care. With that Mike cleaned Kathryn’s most intimate parts with a cloth and dried her with a towel while Chakotay took care of himself. Then Mike went emptying the basin and Chakotay rearranged the bed sheets.

Afterwards the three finally snuggeld up in bed together. Kathryn was lying with her head on Mike’s shoulder while Chakotay spooned her from behind. Kathryn who was really exhausted at this point was the first to drift off. Mike and Chakotay heard slight snoring noises and had to grin at each other. “I didn’t know our girl is snoring.” Chakotay laughed. “I wouldn’t have guessed.” Mike teased. “I can hear you two, you know.” Kathryn tried to end the topic using her captain’s voice. “Don’t worry Kathryn, it’s endearing. “Mike assured her. “Good Night Kathryn! Good Night Mike!” Chakotay placed one last kiss on her shoulder and pulled her tighter. “Good Night big guy. Good night my love.” Mike added while placing a kiss on her forehead. Kathryn who was happy finally being held mumbled sleepily. “Goodnight you two. I love you.  


And so the three drifted off to sleep, each of them dreaming of their new life together.

The End


End file.
